1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to valve cover apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved engine valve cover apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit access for adjustment of the valves of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustment of overhead valve rocker arms provide proper valve adjustment or valve lash in an internal combustion engine has heretofore been a relatively combersome job associated with oil spillage about the head portion due to the requisite step of removal of an associated valve cover to gain access to the fulcrum adjusting nut of the associated valve rocker arms. Prior art apparatus has heretofore not adequately addressed the problem as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,927 to Congram, et al. setting forth a reinforced stamped rocker arm utilizing bosses directed from the head through the rocker arm to secure the rocker arm to the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,950 to Finley sets forth valve cover wherein a top portion of the valve cover is pivotally mounted relative to a lowermost portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,659 to Weels, et al. sets forth an engine valve cover utilizing through-extending openings to receive the studs of underlying rocker arms therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,560 to Alden sets forth a valve cover for an internal combustion engine wherein a lid of the valve cover is removably mouted relative to the side walls thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved engine valve cover apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction permitting an individual to gain access to each rocker arm for adjustment thereof and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.